


Who will save you now

by Jemheda95



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anya & Clarke Griffin Friendship, Dragons, F/F, Protective Clarke, secret warrior, wanheda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 12:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemheda95/pseuds/Jemheda95
Summary: Arkadia was believed to be a breath taking city in the sky. Full of magic,dragons, and there riders. For thousands of years riders and there dragons watched over and protected the earth and it’s people.That ended 390 years ago. Dragons being killed off during the Great War have gone extinct. Them and there riders forgotten by the humans on earth. Now just barely mentioned as bedtime stories to kids.Then a blond haired blue eyed baby girl is born holding the blue stone of a dragon egg.What will this mean to Arkadia and where will destiny take this young rider?
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Who will save you now

**Author's Note:**

> All trig will be written In Italics.  
All mind communication between dragon and it’s rider will be written in bold.
> 
> New to writing and horrible at grammar but if you can ignore mistakes then you will probably like my story.
> 
> I don’t own the 100 everything I write is just a story that popped into my head that I made up! Love the show huge clexa fan!

Arkadia was believed to be a breath taking city in the sky. Full of magic,dragons,and there riders. For thousands of years riders and there dragons watched over and protected the earth lands. They were kind and honest, until everything changed. Fights on the ground we’re getting worse. Azgeda Warriors killed Arkadias kings wife during a battle with Trikru. After that day king Ozai became hateful and furious. He banned the riders from the ground and made it against the law for any skaikru to assist the humans on the ground. Those who went against the kings order was killed. The ground went into chaos without the riders help, the Great War started. Many died on ground and in the sky. That was 390 years ago. 

  
Today with a new commander on the ground peace is insight for the humans. Heda lexa of Trikru formed the Kongeda. Uniting all 12 clans under her rule. It’s not perfect but after hundred of years of suffering, fighting, and starving things are looking up for the clans.

Azgeda and Trikru still have a deep hatred for each other. There queen thinking she deserves the power of Heda. Just barely walks the line of treason and peace.   
  
Things were also different up in Arkadia. King Ozai died of old age over 200 years ago and since then King Lewis ruled for 112 years following in the foot steps of his predecessor. After is murder king Jake took charge and changed the laws.   
  
Since dragons no longer existed the laws concerning the earth and its people didn’t matter. How can you interact with a people when there is no way to get down to them. Skaikru flourished under King Jakes rule. They were at peace again. 

It was a huge shock when King Jakes daughter Clarke was born clutching on for dear life to the blue stoned dragon egg. 

Riders and there dragon eggs are born together. Connected since birth. Clarke is the first rider born in over 390 years. Dragon eggs are small. About the size of soft ball until the child turns 5 then the egg grows to about the size of a football. By the age 7 the egg will hatch. A dragon egg will never hatch if it is taken from its rider as a baby they must stay together at all times. 

Clarkes dragon hatched early at five and a half years of age. He was large for his age. Smart and strong also stubborn and infuriating just like his rider. He stood on four legs just a little taller than Clarke when standing right next to each other. After hatching Zuko grew fast. 

As Clarke turned 10 Zuko was nearly full grown. Standing at 9 feet tall with the wing span of 14 feet. He was big and terrifying to anyone not used to seeing him. To Clarke he was a gentle giant. Her best friend and protector of her heart. 

With dragons being extinct for so long there really wasn’t anyone to help train Clarke and Zuko. Jake did his best before he got sick. On King Jakes death bed he told his daughter about the people long forgotten on the ground. Told her she’s the only one who can connect there people again. To fix the wrongs of the past. 

King Jake died of a terminal illness the next day leaving the fate of his people and the future in the hands of his young daughter. Knowing that she will make things right again and bring back the riders.

His last words to his daughter were to be brave, be strong, be smart and to always protect those who need it the most as all riders vow to do. Never forget how much I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is short because more of an intro and informal chapter. More to come soon!


End file.
